


Burn Me

by dz395833



Series: Band One Shots [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Panic! is still a thing, Rare Pairings, Rimming, Ryan's a model, Stubble, Stubble Burn, but Ryan's not in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dz395833/pseuds/dz395833
Summary: Ryan really likes it when Dallon doesn't shave.





	Burn Me

 

**Ryan POV**

   I haven't seen Dallon in a few days because of him having to be at the studio and me having to do a show. Now that I'm back, I notice that he's grown a bit of stubble that he never really lets himself grow. It's extremely hot.

   "What? What's wrong? Is there something on my face?" He asks, concerned.

   It's only then I realized I was staring. I blink a few times and feel a smile make its way onto my lips, "Nothing's wrong, but there is something on your face." I step towards him and bite gently at his chin, my hands sliding down his waist to grab his belt loops and pull him closer. He makes a noise of surprise.

   "How come you've never let me see you with stubble before?" I ask, placing soft kisses on his neck and nipping at his jaw gently every so often.

   "I-I can't really--" He takes in a surprised breath, his hands grasping my hip tightly.

   "It's really sexy." I murmur, cutting him off.

   He hums, "Yeah?"

   "Oh yeah. Just think about the marks it'll leave behind when you eat me out. I'll feel it for days." I reply lowly.

   "Shit, Ry."

   "Yeah? You like that idea? Every time I sit down I'll feel it."

   Dallon pushes me back into the wall, blue eyes getting dark. "Bedroom. Now."

   I smirk slightly before pulling away from him and rushing to strip my clothes off before settling on the bed.

   He groans softly when he sees me, his hands moving to undo his belt slowly, making me wait. All he does is pull the leather through his belt loops though, he doesn't remove anything else. I look at him confused before he rolls me over onto my stomach and pulls me onto my knees.

   "You wanted me to eat you out, so I will. You cum from that or you don't cum at all."

   I moan at his words and rock my hips back towards him. He spreads my cheeks with his thumbs and I feel his spit slide over my hole. My hands tighten in the sheets, forehead resting on one of the pillows. I know better than to make any noise, but I want to so bad just to get more than he's gonna give me. He rubs his thumb over my opening and I bite my bottom lip, moving backwards slightly. I feel him smile, _bastard._  A few moments later though, I feel his tongue run over me and I gasp. _He never said I_ couldn't _make any noise._  He buries his face in my ass and I groan at the feeling of his stubble against my skin. My dick gets harder and I try to ignore the fact I'm gonna be really close soon. He speeds up his pace, his tongue prodding inside me and running over my hole quicker than before.

   "Oh my god...Dal...oh fuck...please..." I gasp, rocking back into him.

   His big hands spread my cheeks wider and he's able to get better access to my hole. One of his thumbs brushes over my opening and I jump. I hear him chuckle softly before he nips at my cheek and dives back in for more.

   "You're so responsive, Ry. Such a good little toy for me."

    _Oh god, he never talks like that, it's fucking sexy as hell._

   "Yes, yes. Fuck, Dal...'m your toy." I moan, eyes closing, getting really close to the edge.

   He moves down to bury his face between my thighs more so than my ass and he licks at my full balls, his stubble making me harder than before. I squirm, knowing I'll not be able to sit without feeling the sting tomorrow.

   "Fuck, yes Dallon, play with my balls." I gasp, wanting to ride his face.

   His hands grab the tops of my inner thighs and spreads them, getting closer to my balls, making sure to leave stubble burn for me. I rock my hips down against his mouth and I feel him smile.

   "Such a good boy for me." Dallon breathes.

   "'M close, Dal. 'M so fucking-- oh my _god!_ " A few moments later, Dallon's fingertips running over my hole and his persistence with his mouth and I'm cumming onto the sheets with a broken moan. Dallon keeps on until I'm squirming with over stimulation. He pulls back and plays with the globes of my ass biting down every once and a while just for fun. "Fuck." I breathe.

   "Maybe I should stop shaving every day, huh, Ryan?" I hear him ask, his voice rough with lust.


End file.
